Grojband: Bet
by paradign
Summary: Kin and Kon make a bet with Corey. Corey will have to do somthing and if he doesnt EVERYONE sees his picture he drew. no spoilers but corney one shot very cute


this is by me And fangirlingrojfan

editted by matsadler10

'' So COREY you'll do ANYTHING for the bet of ULTIMATE cheese for a week!'' said Kin smirking.

"Yep! No matter what I have to do, I'm gonna win that cheese!" He cheered determinedly while hopping up and down like a kangaroo  
'' KISS LANEY And YOU CANT SAY WHY YOU KISSED HER!'' saiod Kin while smirking.

Corey immediately stopped hopping and his eyes went wide, "wait, wh-what?!"  
'' kiss Laney..'' said Kin.

"I-I can't do that!" He fretted sadly and nervously while blushing darkly, "can I get a different thing to do other than that?"  
'' No and If you dont kiss her...You cant see her for a WHOLE WEEK PLUS I'll show her your drawing of you and her kissing on new years you drew..'' said Kin.

Corey's eyes filled with horror while falling to his knees. "I c-can't kiss her... And now I'm probably never gonna see her again... When she sees that picture she'll never want to be my friend..." He whined hoping it would help change their minds  
Kin just smirked while Laney entered the garage. Kin then said '' You have 10 minutes and you cant tell her..''

The twins disappeared while Corey gulped nervously, "Hey, Lanes!" He greeted in a fake happy voice while waving at her  
'' Hey C-core..'' said Laney as she sighed rembering yesterday at the new years eve gig when she tried to kiss him how he backed away.

"Are... You okay? You seem kind of down..." Corey asked concerned while walking over to her and giving her a comforting smile  
Laney hugged Corey as Corey then saw Kin quickly peek around the corner pointing at his watch and then leaving.

Corey shrugged it off and looked back down at Laney, hugging her back gently, while blushing lightly, "w-what's wrong? Lanes?"  
'' nothing...''' said Laney sighing.

"are you sure? I don't wanna be a bad friend and not care..." He tried convincing, lifting her chin up  
Laney just stared at him speechless...

Corey kept on gazing into her eyes, hoping to get an answer, not realizing he was running out of time to do the bet  
Kin came back pointing at his watch saying 1 minute was left...Corey sighed.

"P-please can you tell me? I-I kinda have to go in a minute..." He begged, stopping himself from just kissing her like he was desperate and weird.  
'' I'm kinda upset about New years how you ignored me when I tried to...'' Laney said sighing while stopping herself from saying more.

Corey was too oblivious to get what she was saying and saw Kin frowning at him, knowing his time was up, so he hugged Laney tighter. "Seeya... Next week..." He choked out knowing a slap was probably to come to his face  
Laney slapped him hard on his face while grabbing him and shouting..'' How can you be so heartless! You can ATLEAST tell me why!'' said Laney before she fell into his arms crying her heart out.

Corey started crying heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks from the sight of her crying, and ignored the pain in his cheek while hugging her sadly, "I-I'm sorry, Lanes. I... Lost a bet to the twins... I had ten minutes to get it done and... I was too much of a wimp and... N-now I'm not allowed to see you for an entire week..."  
'' Do what Core?'' asked Laney while looking at him.

"I-I... Can't say... It's too embarrassing... And you'd... Probably never want anything to do with me ever again if you knew... It's really bad" he sobbed again while collapsing to the floor  
Laney went down next to him on the floor while bringing him into a hug..'' Core nothing would ever make me hate you..''

Corey couldn't stop himself from crying into her shoulder lightly, "I'm a wimp. I can't do it, and now I can't even tell my best friend that I tell everything to about it..." He took his beanie off and put it in her hand  
'' Core..Tell me! You can tell me please!'' begged Laney while lifting his head up.

Corey looked at her and sniffed while wiping his tears off his cheeks, "I... Honestly don't know how to tell you... It's too complicated," he laughed lightly while trying to cheer her and himself up a bit  
'' Core...If you don't trust me enough to tell me I'll just leave..'' said Laney starting to cry as she started walking off.

Corey sprung up to his feet and ran behind her, hugging her from behind, stopping her from walking , "p-please! Lanes, d-don't go... I do trust you, I just... Don't know how to tell you...I want you to stay..."  
'' No Core.. Tell me NOW or I'm gone..'' said Laney in a cheesed off tune.

"I'm sorry, Lanes, but..." Corey put his beanie in her hand, biting his lip tight enough for it to bleed. "Keep it... I don't want it if I don't have the best friend in my entire life by my side... You can thank Kin and Kon for this. It's their fault." He said while letting go of her and standing in front of her with his head down low  
'' Core...'' said Laney then a sad tone before leaving the garage.  
Kin then came back while saying to him '' COREY RIFFIN GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE AND TELL HER!''

Laney who was crying her heart out came back and gave him his beanie back while saying'' Corery ...you broke my heart...I know you don't love me back but...'' She then couldn't take it and run out side crying

Corey's eyes widened threw his beanie down while immediately running after her though she was too fast, calling after her desperately while starting to slow down in loss of breath, falling to his knees while crying even heavier than earlier, not giving a damn who was watching him  
Laney stopped hearing his cry and return still angered as she coldly said '' What orey...  
'' What do you want Corey..''

Corey stood up shakily, grabbing her by the cheeks and wiping her tears off of her face, "lanes... I'm sorry... I won't tell you what I had to do, but I'll show you..." He said sadly while looking into her sad eyes  
Laney just looked at him as her heartwas still blue and broken waittting for what he ment.

Corey took a deep breath before moving his hands to her waist, leaning in and placing his lips onto hers gently, hoping it would get his feelings through to her  
a few seconds later he pulled away anxiously waitting for her reaction.

Laney stayed motionless for a moment before a small smile slowly started to form on her lips  
Corey then said ''Lanes IM SO SORRY! I..I didnt want to tell you because..I thought that...'' he said before crying into her arms.

Laney hugged him comfortingly, while going through his hair slowly, and rubbing his back. "Sshhhhh... It's okay, Core... I forgive you..."  
Corey started calming down and hugged her back.

Laney's smile got bigger while leaning her forehead against his and gazes into his eyes  
He stared at her gazing into her eyes getting lost in them.

"I...love you, Core..." she admitted to him, shyly  
''I love you too Lanes!'' said Corey while hugging her just as two newmans came Carrie and Larry.

Corey just ignored them while continuing to hug Laney more, not in the mood for teasing or fighting  
To theior surprise Carrie and Larry just watched with smirks.

"Uh, why are you smirking?" Laney asked, raising an eyebrow  
Larry then said '' S-sorry..'' shyly. while Carrie then said '' Whatever...Lamey..''

Corey kissed Laney's cheek while smirking back at them  
Carrie then saw Larry looking at her and blushing. She then said '' Larrs why are you starring at me?! AND blushing?''

Corey and Laney laugh at Larry. "Looks like we got an oblivious Carrie and a daydreaming Larry!"  
Said Laney. Carrie then turned to her and said '' SHUT UP LAMEY..''

"So Larry, why are you blushing~?" Corey asked innocently  
Larry being the shy guy he is just stood there blushing more while sluttering out one word '' C-carr-e..''

"Is there something I should know~?" She asked  
He then freezed while going fully red.

Carrie starts wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "why do you always blush?"  
All he then says is ''Uhh''...

And why do you always stutter?" She asked again  
He then started blushing even more.

Carrie bopped his nose, "Larrs if you don't tell me il tickle you till you die!"  
Larry who was still blushing red started sluttering somthing out.

"Speak up, Larrs?" Carrie asked while smirking more  
'' I...I...Li...''' Said Larry before completly going speechless

Carries frowned, "tell me in ten seconds or I tickle you." She started counting down  
He then said '' F-fine..I l-ik-e y-you..''

Carrie's eyes immediately went wide from hearing him  
She then wrapped her arms around him.

Larry blushed even darker while hugging her back  
She then lifted his chin and and gave him a quik kiss on the lips.

Larry soon fainted from the kiss, since it had flattered him too much-  
She caught him and just smiled.

Corey and Laney Were still there, smirking at them  
Soon Larry woke up in Carries arms.

"Hey, there sleepyhead," she teased  
Larry just blushed even more

Carrie smirked while starting to tickle him for blushing  
Larry laughed abit while trying not to fall from Carrie's arms.

Carrie just kept on tickling him, "are you gonna stop blushing or what?!"  
''uhh'' said Larry while laughing

Carrie eventually started to tickle him less and just hug him  
He hugged her back while still blushing

Corey and Laney teased them, "️Awwww! Larrie moment!"  
'' Whatever..'' said Carrie as her attention went back to her Larry

Corey smirked at Carrie and Larry before reaching up for the imaginary garage door, "thanks for coming out everyone!"


End file.
